Change is a Good Thing
by One Hell of an Author 8402
Summary: Times are changing for the Crystal Gems. Rated T for fighting and poofing. I only own my O.C.s. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A New View

Change is a Good Thing- A New View

Okay just fyi Peridot has a slightly different personality because it's hard to keep her in character with her current one and this contains Rupphire and Lapidot and some Steven/Connie 'cause I ship it like FEDEX.

* * *

"Hey! I'm back Garrrr-Ruby? Sapphire? What are you guys doing unfused?" Steven turned to face the blue and red gems after coming home from a concert with Greg and Connie. Indeed they were separated.

"Hello, Steven." Sapphire said with her soft, even tone, taking Ruby's hand and walking over to him.

"You're back early." Ruby noted.

"Yeah, someone dropped the microphone and it broke. When they tried to fix it, they ripped the wires. Then when they tried to fix _that_ the stage caught fire." Steven explained.

"Was anyone hurt?" Sapphire asked, clearly concerned.

"No. I bubbled the stage and that suffocated the fire. Only after Connie yelled in my ear to "fix it with your gem power thingies" though. It was really hot." Steven was red from the heat.

"Hey, Steven I'm gonna gooooo- Steven? Are those more gems? Wait! Are they Ruby and Sapphire?! Ohmigosh!" Connie ran over to Steven staring at the new gems.

"Why are you guys back?" Greg asked hauling two giant teddy bears that the kids were given at the concert in apology for the shortened length.

"We'll tell ya when the others come back." Ruby said. Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis were out checking the Galaxy Warp. Lapis and Peridot had recently come back and were living as roommates in a small apartment near the temple. The other gems were working on getting two new rooms added in the temple, assigned to the gems of Lapis and Peridot. Lapis' was to be a room with a few islands in the middle of a decent depth lake. Peridot's was going to be modeled after a gem ship.

Soon the Warp Pad flashed and the group of four appeared.

"All of the Warp Pads are still down Garnet. Oh! Sapphire! Ruby! Why are you unfused? Whats wrong? Is someone hurt?" Pearl instantly drew her spear from her gem and readied for the non-existent battle.

"Were fine, Pearl." Ruby said.

"I don't compute. Why are you not the permafusion Garnet? Oh! Is this because you are the Percy and Pierre?" Peridot asked, wearing limb enhancements.

"Hey Peri, where'd you get the limb do-dads?" Steven asked.

"We found them at the Galaxy Warp. And In good haste I should say! I've been short for too long! I am finally able to ride that ride at FunLand!"

"Well, back on topic. Why are you two unfused? Do you hate each other now?" Lapis got a very loud response.

" _NO_!" Ruby and Sapphire chorused.

"NO need to blow up on me! I was just wondering."

Sapphire spoke up. "It's quite all right Lapis Lazuli. You haven't met us but for the short time during the baseball game with the Rubies. The thing is, Ruby and I could never hate each other. We've been around each other for well over five thousand years. _Well_ over. We've grown quite attached to one another. We are always Garnet because we can hardly stand to be apart. In fact Garnet _is_ our relationship."

"Oh, that's right. You two were _flirting_." Lapis recalled.

"And to think, Jamie asked you out. Well, when you were Garnet. He didn't ask _you_ out he asked _yoouu_ out." Steven pointed to both Ruby and Sapphire with two fingers, then summed up fusion. "Fusion is complicated."

"Not really. But we have a lot of experience." Ruby explained.

"Yes, you do. Now. Mind telling us all why you're not fused? I really am curious." Pearl said, putting her spear away.

"Well, we do like being fused." Ruby started, but was having trouble explaining.

"We could stand to be separated a short time every now and again. Separated being unfused. We will still be around each other. We will always be together." Sapphire squeezed Ruby's hand.

"Aww." Steven cooed.

"Yes yes, it's sweet, but how long will you be separated and when is every now and again? And is this why you wanted to stay behind instead of going to the Galaxy Warp with us?" Pearl questioned.

"Yes that is why and we were thinking being unfused for one day every month. Unless, of course, there is a problem that would arise and require Garnet." Sapphire said glancing over at a calendar.

"Well it will be an interesting subject to learn about, Perc- I mean Ruby and Sapphire." Peridot blushed.

"Is today one of those days?" asked Lapis.

"Sort of. We call today Introduction Day. So we've got the main purpose of Introduction Day out of the way so, yes so begins the start of our monthly unfusion day. Every month on the…" Ruby glanced at the calendar. "13th, we will be Ruby and Sapphy." Sapphire blushed.

"Well, I believe we will need to stay unfused for a few days this time. That way we can prepare so we all would know what to do incase a battle were to happen or something else were to disrupt the peace." Sapphire stated.

"Yes, very good idea Sapphire." Pearl said. "Let's start."


	2. Turning Tides

Change is a Good Thing- Turning Tides

 _ **Sorry if this is bad, this is my first SongFic or whatever it's called.**_

* * *

After they figured out plans for disaster, Ruby and Sapphire attempted to have a sparring match. All of the gems and Connie and Lion warped up to the Ruins.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya just 'cause you're cute!" Ruby yelled as Sapphire. Ruby summoned her gauntlets. Sapphire summoned blue brass knuckles with a small star on the handle.

"I wouldn't expect you to. And the same goes for you, Hon!" Sapphire said. Ruby came at Sapphire and Sapphire simply stepped out of the way for all of the swings Ruby could throw. Then Sapphire threw punches with her brass knuckles at a rapid speed and in turn Ruby deflected each one. Steven, Connie, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis heard a noise outside the Ruins, and, curiosity overwhelming, went to see what it was. Lion was growling and ready to attack a few gems who were fighting a large Ruby. Lion was helping them.

"Black Spinel! Sun Stone! Moon Stone!" Pearl said. They wore stars.

"Turquoise!" Amethyst said coolly as if she were greeting someone she saw everyday on the boardwalk.

"Steven? Explanation?" Connie yelled taking out her sword.

"Ummm, they're gems? I have no idea who they are, why they're here, or why they're fighting!" Steven said.

"The Ruby is from Home World!" Ruby said, being dragged by Sapphire.

"The others are allies! Steven, Connie, stay back! Lion, protect them!" Sapphire yelled as herself and Ruby joined the fight the others had already joined. Soon the Ruby lost control and unfused into seven Rubies. Two went at Ruby and the rest went at the others. A Ruby stepped on Steven's phone and played music.

 ** _Said Goodbye, turned around_**

Sapphire looked for the source of the music and a Ruby poofed her.

 ** _And you were gone, gone, gone_**

 ** _Faded into the setting sun_**

" _Sapphire!_ " Ruby noticed Sapphire's gem at her feet. She picked it up and kept it in her hand as she slid her hand into the gauntlet.

 ** _Slipped away_**

Ruby poofed four Rubies, starting with the one who poofed Sapphire, as a tear slid down her cheek.

 _ **I won't cry 'cause I know**_

 ** _I'll never be lonely_**

 ** _You are the stars to me_**

 ** _You are the light I follow_**

"Is everyone ok?" Pearl looked around and saw a certain blue gem missing. "Where's Sapphire?" Ruby pulled her hand out of her gauntlet.

"Here." she said sadly. "Sapphy's poofed."

 ** _I will see you again, oh woah_**

 ** _This is not where it ends_**

"Well we should warp to the Temple."

 ** _I will carry you with me, oh_**

 **' _Till I see you again_**

 ** _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

"Steven, turn that off." Pearl said sternly.

"I can't a Ruby stepped on it and now it's all wacky."

 ** _I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_**

 ** _Calling me back in time_**

 ** _Back to you_**

Ruby held Sapphire's gem tight against her chest as they warped back to the Temple. "Come back to me quickly Sapphy. Please." Ruby pleaded.

 ** _In a place far away_**

 ** _Where the water meets the sky_**

 ** _The thought of it makes me smile_**

 ** _You are my tomorrow_**

"Don't worry, Ruby. She'll come back. Trust me, it takes time." Amethyst said.

"I know, but how long? I mean, I want her to take her time and come back all fixed up, but I don't know how long I can last without her."

"Didn't you get along without her before you met her?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, but,"

 ** _I'll see you again, oh woah_**

 ** _This is not where it ends_**

 ** _I will carry you with me, oh_**

 **' _Till i see you again_**

"Back then, I was nothing but an insignificant guard, worthless. And I knew that, I felt that. I had a job to do, and that was all I was made to do. But when I met Sapphire, she made me feel like I actually mattered. Like I could be more than just some weak guard. Without her I feel like a shell of myself when I'm with her. Like I don't matter anymore."

"So you need Sapphire to make you feel strong and worth something, that's it?" Pearl questioned.

"No, no! I love her! I can't stand to be away from her for long! Don't ever Suggest that I'm Using her! I would never! I care about her too much to even hear a suggestion like that!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Pearl nodded her head once.

 ** _Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_**

 ** _But I stay strong and I hold on_**

Sapphire's gem glowed and she reformed in the air and fell into Ruby's arms.

 _ **'Cause I know**_

"Sapphy," was all Ruby could manage before Sapphire pulled her into a long kiss.

 ** _I'll see you again, oh woah_**

 ** _This is not where it ends-_**

"Got it!" Steven yelled as the music reached and abrupt stop, drawing the attention of Ruby and Sapphire away from each other. "Now who are these new gems?"

* * *

 _ **I will have pictures of the new gems in the cover image.**_


	3. New Recruits

Can I please get some reviews?!

 **Change is a Good Thing- New Recruits**

"Where's Onyx and Cobalt? You guys never split up." Ruby asked, gripping Sapphire's hand like a life-line.

"Ruby, Black Spinel _is_ Onyx and Cobalt. When you first formed Garnet, and then you left. In the long time it took for Rose and I to find you, we had the idea to attempt fusion. Well, these two were pretty close when they volunteered, and they got it on the…" Pearl started counting on her fingers. "Seventy third try. Then they got too nervous to ever attempt fusion around you." Black Spinel split apart into Onyx and Cobalt.

"It's about time you guys show your faces!" Ruby yelled.

"It seems we have five more rooms to build. Onyx, weren't you the one who helped Rose Quartz with the previous rooms?" Sapphire said, as Ruby went behind her, and wrapped her arms around Sapphire and rested her head on Sapphire's shoulder.

"Well, sorry we couldn't come back for so long. We had to lay low a while, so Home World gems wouldn't attack, and you saw how well coming back this early turned out. L'il Blue got poofed." Cobalt said, making Ruby tighten her hold on Sapphire. Sapphire in turn, held Ruby's hands while Ruby held her.

"Do not call me that." Sapphire moved her hair away from her eye and looked at Cobalt sternly. Then she let her hair fall back in front of her eye.

"Yes, I was the one who helped Rose build the rooms in the Temple before. I used to think I'd never get the chance to come back." Onyx said.

"Would you mind assisting us? We're almost done with Peridot's and Lapis' rooms. And now we have your rooms to make." Onyx nodded at Sapphire. "It's easier with Garnet. She has more power. Ruby?"

"Hm." Ruby nodded. Ruby took Sapphire and dipped her slightly and kissed her. Their gems glowed and they're bodies were replaced by Garnet's.

"Oh, Garnet, can Lapis and I talk to you outside please?" Peridot cut a way around Connie, Steven, Cobalt, and Turquoise. Garnet and Lapis followed in suit.

"Thank you Garnet. Lapis and I were wandering if you could connect our rooms." Peridot said.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"It's just that when we were on the the Home World ship, I had no one else to talk to, so I'd go to Lapis and we'd sit and talk for a while. Then, during the months in the summer, when no one came to visit that is, we would talk for hours," Peridot explained, then added very fast. "Or watch marathons of Camp Pining Hearts."

"Ok." Garnet said, then added in her mind, _in other words a little bit of Percy and Pierre, not wanting to simply walk outside your rooms and talk to each other_.

"Are you going to tell anyone about the addition?" Lapis asked.

"No. If you want them to know, you can tell them." Garnet once again added in her mind, _if you don't tell them I'll just have to assume the Percy and Pierre. Why else would you come to the fusion of_ Ruby _and_ Sapphire.

"Thank you." said Lapis

"No prob, Bob." Garnet said laughing on the inside.

"...It's" pause. "Lapis." The three went inside to see Steven with a crowd of the new gems around him.

"Garnet! Help me explain Rose and Steven, please!" Pearl yelled.

"Rose met Greg. Rose fell in love with Greg. Rose gave up her physical form to bring Steven into existence. This is Steven Quartz Universe." Garnet stood by Steven. "Explained."

"Oookaaaaaay. I'm so sorry Onyx, Turquoise, Cobalt, Sun, Moon. We may not understand Rose's decision, but we still have to stand by it. We still fight Home World. We still rescue corrupted gems." Pearl said, tears gathering in her eyes, but not falling.

"Is that what's in this room?" Onyx asked, walking towards the bubble room.

"Only Garnet's allowed in there!" Steven yelled.

"Oh. Sorry. But still. Is that what's in there?"

"Yes. Are you able to bubble things?"

"I am. We all are. Every gem everywhere is able to bubble things."

"What's your weapon… ummmm, and name?"

"I'm Onyx, and my weapon is a very sharp whip." Onyx pulled her weapon out of her forehead gem.

"Cooooool!" he walk over to Cobalt, expectant.

"What? What do you want? Are you reading my thoughts?!"

"No." he laughed. "I just wanna know your name and see your weapon."

"Oh. I'm Cobalt. My weapon is a Katana." she pulled her Katana from her chest gem.

"Kinda like Lonely Blade!"

"Lonely Blade? Is there another gem?"

"No, no. He's in my favorite movies!"

"Oh." she put her Katana away as he walked to Turquoise.

"Name and Weapon, please."

"Umm, I'm Turquoise." she pulled her curved dagger out of her head gem. It dematerialized when Steven walked away. Over to Sun Stone.

"Sun Stone, right?"

"Yes."

"What's your weapon?" Steven watched Sun raise her hand, but not to her chest gem. "Ah! To. Bright. Can't. SEE!" Sun lowered her hand. "Ok, blinding light, useful. What would you do in battle after you blind a gem?"

"Moon and I are sister gems and we normally fight together, a group effort. But if she's not around and only for last resort." Tonfas made of light that were somehow sharp materialized.

"Woah! What are those?"

"There called tonfas. I rarely use them."

"Like Sapphire! She has brass knuckles. But I didn't know that until today." Steven looked at Turqouise, who was a little bit taller than Amethyst, then at Onyx and Cobalt were more or less the same height as Pearl. He then looked at Sun Stone and Moon Stone who were inches taller than the top of Garnet's hair.

"Why are you and your sister so tall?"

"Because we were the first gems made. We made the Diamonds."


	4. Author's Note- Reviews

_**Seriously**_ people, please review! I have not heard a single word from the 219 people who have viewed this so I'm tempted to stop posting until people review. I won't, but it is very tempting. _Very_. All I ask is that you review so I know what I can do to make my stories better.

 _-Midnight_


	5. Tipping Scales

Change is a Good Thing Tipping Scales

" _You made the diamonds?!_ " Steven yelled. Pearl was shaking quite a bit and was hugging herself. Amethyst's jaw dropped, completely unaware of this fact. Connie had fainted and Garnet had split. Turquoise was wide eyed staring at Sun Stone, also unaware of the fact. Onyx and Cobalt were watching Moon Stone, poised to stop her from attacking her sister gem, who she was staring at with a death glare. Sun Stone covered her mouth and realized what precious bit of information she had said.

 _Classified_ Information.

"Sun! You _idiot_!" Moon yelled, hands curled into fists.

":Lets not be rash. Fighting is never the right thing to do." Sapphire said.

"Sapph's right. Crystal gems don't need to fight crystal gems. Crystal gems only fight gems allied with Home World.

"I'm not being rash! She was _not_ supposed to tell _anyone_. Did you want _Steven_ to know?" Moon asked.

"Of course not!" Pearl screamed.

"Why couldn't I know?" Steven looked at Pearl, pleading for information.

"Because," Pearl yelled. "You can't handle the knowledge!" the Gems looked at Pearl. Steven looked at her like she struck him. "Steven, no! I'm sorry!" he turned and ran out the door, Connie, newly conscious, following.

"Now you've done it, P." Amethyst yelled. "Why can't he know?"

"It regards Rose." Sapphire stated.

"Well, what about her?"

"Steven has the right to know!" Ruby yelled at Pearl staring daggers at the taller gem.

"He doesn't need that pressure!"

"No one expects that of him!"

"He-… your right. He can handle it."

"Thank you." Ruby said as the door creaked open revealing Steven and Connie.

"Steven! I'm sorry about before."

"It's ok, Pearl. But I would like to know."

"Well, you have the right to, since you bear your mother's gem. A long while ago, before there were any gems besides Sun and Moon, they made four gems. One was put on the planet Neptune, Blue Diamond. One on the planet Pluto, White Diamond. One on Venus, yellow Diamond. The Last one one the Moon." Pearl explained.

"Pink Diamond?" Steven asked.

"Yes… and no. After a while there was talk of a rebellion against the Diamond Authority, She found the source, a Rose Quartz soldier. After the soldier told her side of the story, Pink Diamond agreed. She staged her shattering and the Quartz soldier gave up her life so her gem could be shattered and look like the Pink Diamond gem. After that happened, Pink Diamond got poofed and reformed looking like a Quartz soldier. She went by the name 'Rose Quartz'."

"So, where is she?"

"She gave up her physical form to have a son."

"Oh."

 _ **Sorry, about the tiny chapter. I have limited time to write and I'm working on two stories. Please check out my Lapidot story, You'll be in My Heart.**_


	6. Replacement

Change is a Good Thing- Replacement

So, this chapter is WAY off course but I was having a Steven U. marathon and inspiration struck. WARNING- this story is very sad. Feels alert. This takes place anytime before Mr. Greg. (Pearl/Rose) Now without further ado...

Pearl sat on the couch staring at the portrait of her beloved partner Rose, recalling many of the conversations she and others had about. One stuck out in particular.

 _Flashback_

"Pearl, what was the rebellion like?" Steven asked as he helped Pearl fold his clothes.

"Well, you don't need all of the details, but the odds out numbered us by many, but with Rose, we won. She was amazing."

"Wow, sounds like you loved her."

"Yeah..."

"Even with Dad around." Steven said, making tears come to Pearls eyes. "Pearl! Wait!" Steven said as Pearl ran out of the temple, and up to the cherry tree. He soon caught up to her and sat beside her against the tree. "Pearl what's wrong?" Steven asked. The other gem stayed silent. "Pearl, you know you can talk to me. Is... is it my dad? Why do you hate him so much?" he asked innocently.

"I don't think I hate him."

"You act like you do."

"It's just, ever since I was assigned to your mother, I made it my goal to stay completely loyal, no matter what. I stayed with her when she made the decision to rebel, when war came, even when we lost almost all of our numbers in the war. I stayed with her even though Home World was probably going to beat us and then shatter us, I was loyal. Partially because I loved her. Then Greg came and ruined _everything_. All of that loyalty and trying to have a chance, *sniff* and all Greg had to do is walk in and play a song and bang, he's won her over. I fought for well over five thousand years trying to have a _chance_ , and Greg steals her! It's not fair!" Pearl sobbed. Steven was stunned at the easy revelation from Pearl. Normally she'd put up a fight, trying to avoid talking about it. It stunned him so much, all he could do was envelope her in an enormous hug. She sat motionless for moments that seemed to last forever, then sank into his hold.

"It'll be ok, Pearl, trust me."

"No Steven, it won't! She's gone because of HIM! She chose HIM over me, because he's human! After thousands of years of loyalty I get turned away when the first person who'd be lucky to find love with another human strolls in! Mind you a human that has wasted much of his SHORT EXISTENCE! To answer your earlier question- I hate him because he stole her from me!" Pearl reached up, grabbed a bunch of leaves, and threw them as hard as she could.

 _Flashback ends_

It was foolish of her to share this secret to her partner's son, but she had done it anyway. She was glad she had, though, because sharing it with Steven seamed to lighten to burden for her. And if there was one thing Steven knew, it was how to make someone happy, even if he was the offspring of who she hated the most and who she loved the most.


End file.
